<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Темный Ящер by Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877055">Темный Ящер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Темный Ящер, ассасин из Темного Братства, тоже хочет быть счастливым</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Темный Ящер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь драгоценна, да выжить не просто,<br/>Тень моя, тень на холодной стене.<br/>Короток путь от весны до погоста,<br/>Дождик осенний, поплачь обо мне<br/>Булат Окуджава</p><p> </p><p>Гортензия у входа уже отцвела, и дождь прибивал к брусчатке опавшие и побуревшие цветки. Тейнава с сожалением взглянул на них.</p><p>Его сестренка, Очива, так любила эти голубые цветы. Еще недавно можно было сорвать парочку и принести ей — она бы поставила их в кубке на стол.</p><p>Им обоим нравился Чейдинхол, нравилась Корболо, медленно катящая прозрачные воды в холмах, нравились осенние листья, засыпающие мощеные улицы, — но именно сейчас, когда дождь барабанил по крышам, Тейнаве особенно сильно захотелось увидеть Чернотопье. Все-таки он был аргонианином, любившим родную землю, и мало ли что они с Очивой родились под знаком Тени — они чувствовали себя чернотопцами…</p><p>Очива встретила его в убежище. К вороту ее платья все-таки был приколот голубой цветок — видимо, ей удалось его раздобыть где-то в южный кварталах, — но глаза смотрели тревожно.</p><p>— У тебя новое задание, брат, — сказала она, не тратя время зря.</p><p>— Я думал, что все задания мне будет выдавать Вальтиери, — подначил ее Тейнава. Винсент Вальтиери был вампир и постоянно уговаривал Тейнаву — да и остальных, как он подозревал, тоже — сделаться вампирами и пировать кровью вместе с ним. Должно быть, ему бывало одиноко среди не-вампиров, а может, он просто не умел понять, как это — кто-то не хочет пить кровь. Очива его недолюбливала.</p><p>— Он их выдает тогда, когда не выдаю я, а в отсутствие Лашанса это моя задача, — напомнила Очива, не приняв шутливый тон брата. Видимо, заказ был серьезным.</p><p>Тейнава внимательно выслушал ее и сосредоточился на задании. Его новой жертвой был назначен пожилой норд-купец, живший в большом, когда-то богатом, но обветшалом и неухоженном здании. Прежде чем приступить к выполнению заказа, обстоятельный Тейнава обычно тщательно разузнавал, какую жизнь ведет жертва, каковы ее привычки, распорядки, свойства характера. В этот раз подсуетилась сама Очива, зная манеру брата, — она рассказала, что купец жил в одиночестве, даже прислуга приходила к нему, а не проживала вместе с ним. Не имел вредных привычек, не звал гостей, не был замешан в темных делишках, сторонился женщин и не посещал трактиры. Когда-то слыл богачом, но те времена давно прошли.</p><p>Всегда не вредно вдуматься в образ жизни того, кого собираешься убить.</p><p>Купец, старикашка, скучнейший на свете человек. Ни друзей, ни родни, ни вдовушки, за которой он бы пытался приударить. Даже с поставщиками и приказчиками в лавке он не вел бесед в свободное время, ни с кем не водил близкого приятельства, не наносил визиты соседям. Однако не славился и угрюмостью или дурным характером — Очива бы сказала. Дела его шли как обычно, не хуже, но и не лучше, чем прежде. И кто-то же невзлюбил этого невзрачного старика настолько, чтобы рискнуть и раздобыть все для Темного Таинства.</p><p>Чего стоит разыскать экземпляр «Поцелуя Милосердной Матушки», Тейнава примерно представлял.</p><p>С человеческим мясом и человеческим сердцем попроще. Не хочешь убивать — раскопай свежую могилу или купи, хотя это и обойдется далеко не в ломаный грош.</p><p>— Смотри, чтобы тебя не заметил шорник, его лавка напротив дома купца, — указала Очива. — Он там и работает, мастерит свою сбрую день и ночь напролет.</p><p>Она всегда от чего-нибудь предостерегала Тейнаву, будто стремилась его уберечь от опасностей жизни ассасина. Тейнава усмехнулся про себя. Темный Ящер, родившийся под знаком Тени, уже ни от чего не уберегся — просто по факту рождения.</p><p>Он придумал лучше.</p><p>Раз шорник все равно сидит в лавке, значит, нужно зайти в лавку. Седло поизносилось — давно следует его починить или даже заказать новое. А заодно и ножны для кинжала…</p><p>Шорник действительно был в лавке. Он тачал что-то небольшое — похоже, уздечку, — но при виде посетителя привстал.</p><p>— Пусть не гаснет твой очаг, земляк, — пришепетывая, произнес он, и Тейнава замер.</p><p>Он никак не ожидал увидеть здесь другого аргонианина — высокого, благожелательно щурящегося саксхлил. Зеленый оттенок его кожи указывал на молодость. Видно было, что шорник неподдельно рад и взволнован: он несколько раз облизал губы, прежде чем снова заговорить.</p><p>— Скажи, чем я могу тебе услужить?</p><p>— Доброго тебе вечера, почтенный, — ответил Тейнава. Он тоже был обрадован и удивлен. В другое время он бы охотно распил с этим саксхлил кружечку-другую, но не сейчас. — Взгляни на это седло. Не мог бы ты его починить?</p><p>Шорник сноровисто осмотрел седло.</p><p>— Здесь надо заменить подпругу, — начал он, — и не нужен ли тебе новый вальтрап? Я вижу много нитей снизу, как будто от изношенной ткани…</p><p>— Нужен, — согласился Тейнава. — Мой уже весь вытерся.</p><p>Он как можно незаметнее покосился на особняк купца. М-да… Непохоже, чтобы старик жил в роскоши. Уже вечерело, и в окнах зажигались огни, но тьма царила в ветхом доме. Слабый огонек теплился только в одном окне, в глубине комнаты. Тейнава представил себе внутреннюю планировку здания. Похоже, придется залезать на дерево и прыгать с него на крышу, потом пробираться в дом через чердак…</p><p>Ему куда больше хотелось смотреть на молодого шорника.</p><p>Аргониан многие в Сиродиле считали непривлекательными. Что ж, сиродильские мужчины и сами не блистали красотой, на вкус Тейнавы! То ли дело молодые, ярко-зеленые, сочные саксхлил… а может, и не саксхлил, но кем еще мог быть аргонианин, если он не Темный Ящер и не остается в Чернотопье?</p><p>И Тейнава позволил себе целую минуту смотреть на красивого соплеменника прежде, чем уйти из его лавки.</p><p>Войдя в густые тени, он припрятал седло в кустах — как все-таки удачно, что в этом городе сажают купы цветов у каждого входа! — и принялся карабкаться на дерево. Ловкий и проворный, как все аргониане, Тейнава преодолел и дерево, и шаткий, осыпающийся от ветхости карниз, и прогнившее чердачное окно быстрее, чем какой-нибудь ленивый местный житель прошел бы от шорной лавки до дверей купца.</p><p>Комната, в которой горела тусклая лампа, оказалась библиотекой. Старик, сгорбившись в кресле, так увлекся чтением, что заметил Тейнаву, лишь когда тот подкрался к нему почти вплотную. И тогда с ним произошла жуткая и странная метаморфоза.</p><p>Его тощая сутулая фигура, склонившаяся над книгой, казалась беззащитной, а сам он, старый, с огромной и покрытой старческими пятнами лысиной, с острым птичьим профилем, — обычным книгочеем. Тейнава давно отучился испытывать жалость к своим жертвам — как, впрочем, и к чужим: по его наблюдениям, Темный Ритуал никогда без причин не проводился, — но почти успел решить, что кто-то из отвергнутой родни старикашки устал ждать наследства. Мало ли — даже такая обшарпанная развалина кому победнее может показаться дворцом.</p><p>Но при виде незнакомца острый профиль вдруг дернулся, остатки зубов высунулись из впалого рта в злобном оскале, а маленькие выцветшие глазки с набрякшими веками полыхнули такой ненавистью, что Тейнава даже удивился. Он видел этого старика впервые, и узнать, зачем он пришел, тому было неоткуда — с чего же столько злобы?</p><p>Закричать жертве он не дал.</p><p>Длинный кинжал, выскользнув из ножен, прорезал длинную черту на шее, мигом набухшую темной кровью. Бахрома капель потянулась книзу, пропитывая засаленный халат, голова склонилась набок — и начала отваливаться, скалясь страшной прорезанной ухмылкой, какие-то трубки, пронизывавшие мясо в шее, распались…</p><p>Тейнава на секунду остановился — полюбовался делом рук своих.</p><p>Хорошо, когда оружие так отточено — убиваешь с одного удара, жертва не успевает ничего даже почувствовать. Причинять страдания Тейнава не любил.</p><p>Вот Лашанс любил помучить жертву перед тем, как окончательно добить. Этого Тейнава не понимал. Ситису угодны убийства, а не истязания.</p><p>Старик обмяк и сполз по креслу на пол, завалился набок; голова его откатилась на несколько пядей от тела. У лиц мертвых обычно одно и то же выражение — спокойствия. Но на этом старческом лице даже в смерти виднелась печать злобы. Тейнава поднял книгу, повертел в руках — тьфу ты! «Похотливая аргонианская дева»!</p><p>Читать он любил. Только не такое.</p><p>Но в библиотеке купца других книг не было. На корешках виднелись надписи одна другой непристойнее. «Похотливый сиродильский старик», — подумал Тейнава, уходя.</p><p>Еще одна тайна. Каждая смерть, причиненная руками Тейнавы, оставляла привкус тайны, которая уже никогда не раскроется. Почему провели Темные Ритуалы на мастера-оружейника и на тана Чейдинхола, на бедную рыбачку и на хозяйку таверны, кому помешал пожилой данмер, кто настолько ненавидел толстую альтмершу?</p><p>Если бы Тейнава точно знал, чем все они заслужили смерть, его рука была бы легче.</p><p>Но, пожалуй, сегодня он впервые почувствовал без тени сомнения, что старик с извращенной страстью к чтению и злыми глазами не заслуживает жизни.</p><p>Следующий заказ Очивы был попроще предыдущего. Следовало убрать одного из городских стражников, которого Очива называла «бонвиваном».</p><p>Тейнава справился с ее ориентировками. Этот стражник был занозой в заднице отнюдь не у воришек, дебоширов и мелких грабителей — тем-то он покровительствовал, задерживая и всякий раз отпуская за известную мзду. Но как-то он по глупости влез в какие-то серьезные дела и узнал то, чего ему знать не следовало. Так сказала Очива. У Тейнавы создалось впечатление, что стражник узнал именно то, что должен был узнать, чтобы остановить преступников. Однако останавливать их никто и не думал! Наоборот, глупец затеял не то войти еще одним участником в чужие темные делишки, не то шантажировать самого главаря — а такого бы никто не потерпел.</p><p>Да и найти кусок человеческий плоти бандитам Сиродила куда как полегче, нежели обычным горожанам…</p><p>Будь «бонвиван» каким-нибудь лавочником, его бы просто нашли на дне Корболо с проломленным черепом. Но убивать стражника даже бандиты не решились, вот и пришлось Тейнаве тащиться по улицам вечернего Чейдинхола, чтобы найти жертву в очередном трактире. В отличие от старого купца, стражник любил жить на широкую ногу — ну, как он это себе представлял: то и дело кутил с дружками в тавернах, покупал дорогую, хотя и безвкусную, одежду, приглашал менестрелей, дарил золотые украшения любовнице — пышнотелой и простодушной дочери сапожника. И впрямь бонвиван, усмехнулся про себя Тейнава.</p><p>Красиво жить не запретишь.</p><p>Вот только если добывать деньги на красивую жизнь такими способами, то жизнь очень быстро закончится. И красивая, и всякая.</p><p>Интересно, будет ли горевать о нем дочь сапожника? Любит ли она его, или ей просто нравятся подарки и регулярные попойки? Тейнава даже подумал о том, чтобы познакомить ее с Винсентом Вальтиери. Винсент жаловался, что не может подыскать себе достойную подружку, а эта девица — прямо-таки кровь с молоком…</p><p>Он быстро нашел жертву.</p><p>Подождал, пока стражник-пройдоха простится с дружками и со своей девицей. Как бы там ни было, но она не заслужила этого — увидеть, как убивают ее мужчину.</p><p>А потом резанул сзади по шее жертвы.</p><p>Лезвие кинжала заскрежетало по стальному горжету — стражник любил устраивать вечеринки в полной амуниции, подчеркивая статус. Тейнава не сомневался, что средства на эти вечеринки он раздобывал, обещая покровительство множеству жуликов, карманников и прочих любителей чужого добра, а на службе удерживался лишь потому, что легко отказывался от этого покровительства. Удивительно, что он дожил до сегодняшнего дня!</p><p>Стражник обернулся, взвизгнув от боли в порезанной шее; его пьяные, покрасневшие глаза дико расширились, хмель сошел с него, и он захрипел: «Возьмите… возьмите все! Все отдам, Марой клянусь, деньги, побрякушки, бабу отдам, только не убивайте!»</p><p>— Во имя Ситиса, — кратко ответил Тейнава и снова полоснул кинжалом по шее стражника.</p><p>Теперь он взял чуть повыше. Под подбородком вспухла кровавая полоса, стремительно расширяясь; стражник судорожно схватил ртом последний вдох, которому не суждено было попасть в его грудь, жалко булькнула перерезанная трахея, и жирное, преждевременно обрюзглое от излишеств тело осело в лужу собственной крови на мостовую.</p><p>Наверное, Очива опять будет его ругать за ненужный риск. Но у Тейнавы была своя метода, от которой он не отступал. Кинжал и перерезанное горло — кто еще в Темном Братстве так убивает? — только он. Его жертвы легко отличить от любых других. Их и отличали…</p><p>А слава чего-нибудь да стоит!</p><p>Наутро он зашел к шорнику.</p><p>Тот ждал его. На прилавке лежало несколько красивых и мягких, но прочных вальтрапов, различная конская амуниция, пара седел — лишенных богатых украшений, зато отменно стачанных из превосходно выделанной кожи, и еще одно, расшитое золотыми нитями.</p><p>— Рад видеть тебя, земляк, — белые зубы блеснули в улыбке, — звезда да осветит твой путь!</p><p>— И я рад приветствовать тебя, — ответил Тейнава и почему-то смутился.</p><p>Он протянул руку за одним из седел; шорник подал ему седло, пальцы их соприкоснулись.</p><p>Ярко-зеленые пальцы, такие теплые и мягкие.</p><p>Какое счастье видеть того, кого не надо убивать.</p><p>Какое счастье говорить с тем, кого не надо убивать.</p><p>…Они говорили обо всем на свете.</p><p>И какая погода нынче в Чернотопье. И о том, какая там теплая осень. И как славно хлюпает под ногами болотистая почва, и как приятно гулять под мягким осенним дождем и дышать запахом увядающих трав.</p><p>И что за жизнь в Чейдинхоле.</p><p>И какая кожа на какую сбрую сгодится…</p><p>Впервые в жизни Тейнава по-настоящему пожалел о том, что родился под знаком Тени. Он не мог этого изменить, и не мог представить себе другой жизни: его учили убивать с рождения.</p><p>Его звали Визара.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Очива заботливо проверяла, хорошо ли обустроено убежище. Все знали, что хорошо и что здесь в полной мере можно чувствовать себя в безопасности — разумеется, если сам не предашь. Но она постоянно беспокоилась о том, чтобы соблюдалась тайна, и чтобы само убежище было надежно утеплено, и нигде ничего не протекало. Наступало время осенних дождей, они сыпались и сыпались с серого войлочного неба, почти не переставая, и Очива, напевая под нос старинную чернотопскую песенку, велела постелить у входа большую тряпку и всем входящим — вытирать об нее ноги.</p><p>В глубине зала каджит М'Радж-Дар о чем-то препирался с Аркуэном. М'Радж-Дару Тейнава в чем-то симпатизировал и даже сочувствовал. Он был здесь так же одинок, как и Тейнава, только у Тейнавы хотя бы была Очива, а у М'Радж-Дара даже сестры или брата не было.</p><p>Инородцев-зверолюдов нигде не жаловали.</p><p>На взгляд Тейнавы, М'Радж-Дар был резковат, зато честнее многих.</p><p>Антуанетта Мари пыталась примирить спорщиков; по ее шутливому тону Тейнава заключил, что спор не стоит и выеденного яйца, и пошел повидать Очиву.</p><p>— Я купил тебе новое седло, — сказал он, вынимая подарок из сумки. Очива всплеснула руками:</p><p>— Что за прелесть! Но ведь оно, наверное, дорогое?</p><p>— Это точно, но дешевле, чем я ожидал, — заметил Тейнава. — Мне продал его шорник из лавки, ну той, помнишь, напротив дома купца. Он тоже аргонианин!</p><p>— Бедняга, — пожалела его Очива. — Представляю, как он здесь тоскует по родным местам!</p><p>— Да уж не меньше нашего.</p><p>— Если бы к нам тут лучше относились, мы бы меньше скучали по Чернотопью, — Очива вздохнула. Она подумала о том же, о чем и Тейнава: к Темным Ящерам не станут относиться лучше, даже если всех остальных аргониан начнут носить на руках.</p><p>Однако разве у них был выбор — рождаться или не рождаться под знаком Тени?</p><p>— Ты не видел Винсента? — спросила Очива, меняя тему; одной рукой она все еще поглаживала новое седло. — Он говорил, у него что-то есть для тебя.</p><p>— Нет. Пойду, поговорю с ним.</p><p>Заказы Винсента Вальтиери Тейнава не очень любил. Как, впрочем, и самого Вальтиери. Вампир производил на него отталкивающее впечатление — все эти красные глаза, маниакальные улыбочки, откровенно гастрономический интерес…</p><p>— Это солидный заказ, — сказал Вальтиери, против обыкновения, сдержанно. Смотрел он не на Тейнаву, как будто мысли его были заняты другим. — Богатый горожанин, довольно влиятельный, у него серьезная охрана. И, знаешь… будь внимателен. Он — вампир.</p><p>— О. — Тейнава с любопытством уставился на него. — Извини, если покажусь недостаточно деликатным, но разве для тебя не огорчительно курировать такой заказ?</p><p>— Почему это? — не понял Вальтиери. — Потому что он сложный?</p><p>— Нет, потому что он на твоего соплеменника.</p><p>— Вампир вампиру не соплеменник, — отрезал Вальтиери. — Мы иногда держимся вместе, так удобнее охотиться. Но это не значит, что существует какая-то вампирская солидарность. Наоборот, между нами нередко возникает соперничество…</p><p>— Понятно, — задумчиво сказал Тейнава. — Извини, если задел. Я бы не хотел выполнять заказ на аргонианина.</p><p>— Приму к сведению, — спокойно ответил Вальтиери.</p><p>Он дал Тейнаве адрес жертвы. Богач обитал в самом роскошном особняке Западного квартала, и Тейнава мог себе представить, кому и чем он насолил.</p><p>Чтобы вампир да никому не насолил? Ха. А разделаться с ним самостоятельно — попробуй, с такой-то охраной. Только возле парадного входа стояло четверо из личной стражи богача!</p><p>Впрочем, у Тейнавы уже был немалый опыт работы с хорошо защищенными жертвами. Их общая ошибка состояла в том, что они верили в непогрешимость своих мер безопасности. Чаще всего они сами же эти меры и продумывали, не полагаясь на советы опытных людей. «Решетки, — оценивал Тейнава, разглядывая особняк, — внутри наверняка по стражнику на каждом лестничном пролете. Возможно, наряд стражи дежурит на каждом этаже. Однако это если наш вампир знает, что на него открыт сезон охоты. Обычно даже очень богатые люди не столь опасливы…»</p><p>Он наведывался к особняку несколько дней подряд. Любой другой из Темного Братства делал бы это, стараясь не привлекать внимания, но Тейнаве это бы не удалось. Иногда быть Темным Ящером не особенно удобно — не привлечь внимания среди людей и меров просто невозможно!</p><p>Правда, М'Радж-Дар мог бы оспорить это утверждение. Каджиту среди сиродильцев еще труднее затеряться — в нем еще и заподозрят торговца скумой и лунным сахаром…</p><p>Иногда Тейнаве хотелось поработать с ним в связке. Они были бы отличной парочкой убийц.</p><p>Заказ и впрямь оказался не из простых: богатый и влиятельный вампир — это вам не глупый старик-мизантроп и не еще более глупый стражник-кутила. Тейнава, несмотря на стоическое отношение к работе и к жизни вообще, подчас даже злился на сложности сбора информации. Но по вечерам он приходил в шорную лавку Визары, и что-то внутри него оттаивало.</p><p>Они уже рассказали друг другу о своих семьях: Визара — о матери и трех сестрах, оставшихся в Чернотопье, а Тейнава — о младшем брате, который тоже жил в Чернотопье и держал колесную мастерскую, и об Очиве. Как-то, непонятно, как, но ему удалось не проболтаться о том, чем они с Очивой зарабатывают на жизнь. А деликатный Визара не спрашивал, хотя, видимо, ему и было любопытно.</p><p>И однажды Визара вдруг положил свою руку на руку Тейнаве.</p><p>В тот вечер осенняя непогода разгулялась не на шутку. Дождь швырял целые пригоршни ледяных капель в окна, и листья темными в сумерках потоками обрушивались с деревьев, чтобы застыть в бурлящих лужах; пузыри на воде текли вереницами и лопались, ветви визгливо царапались в стекла или хлестали по стенам, и редкие прохожие пробегали со всех ног по улице, надвинув капюшоны на лица и отчаянно торопясь добраться до укрытий.</p><p>А у Визары в жилой комнате уютно потрескивали дрова в очаге, и подогретое вино приятно пахло, разлитое в кубки, и шум дождя казался тоже уютным и приятным. Хотелось обнять Визару, подтянуть к себе, устроить на груди и уснуть с ним под одним одеялом. И, может, из-за вина, а может быть, из-за дождя с губ Тейнавы вдруг сорвалось:</p><p>— Я тебе нравлюсь?</p><p>— Да, — застенчиво отозвался Визара и поднял на Тейнаву сияющие глаза.</p><p>— Но… — Тейнава опомнился и прикусил язык. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Я из племени Кота-Вимлиил.</p><p>Он произнес это — и внутри что-то оборвалось. Если Визара не вовсе глуп, он должен по меньшей мере насторожиться. Какой же аргонианин не знает, что именно в племени Кота-Вимлиил больше всего чтят Ситиса и чаще других рожают ящеров под знаком Тени!</p><p>— И что же? — спросил Визара.</p><p>Тейнава помедлил.</p><p>— Но разве саксхлил не избегают моих соплеменников? Если для тебя это ничего не значит, я, конечно, буду счастлив…</p><p>— Я не знаю, что думают саксхлил, — ответил Визара. — Они и нас избегают.</p><p>Тейнава умолк и уставился на него.</p><p>Визара тоже помедлил и наконец решился.</p><p>Он поднялся и рывком сбросил рубаху. Повернулся спиной.</p><p>— Я из племени Сарпа, — сказал он.</p><p>Тейнава подошел к нему со спины. Он молчал — не знал, что сказать, и Визара потерянно опустил голову. Тейнава осторожно коснулся пальцами сложенных крыльев…</p><p>Что с ними делать? Вдруг они слишком хрупкие, чтобы Визару можно было обнять, не опасаясь их сломать или разорвать тонкие перепонки? Приятно ли Визаре, когда к ним прикасаются? Тейнава рискнул и погладил их — сначала робко, затем смелее, ласково перебирая теплые кожистые складки. Осторожно развернул одно из крыльев, поцеловал его, проводя языком по самому краю. До него донесся тихий, отчетливо нежный вздох.</p><p>Визара развернул и второе крыло. Ему нравится, понял Тейнава, ему нравится! И он трогал и трогал эти широкие, прекрасные крылья, вылизывая каждую пядь тонкой, рельефной зеленой кожи — она была светлее, чем на лице и на руках, и ее оттенок казался Тейнаве нестерпимо прекрасным, настолько, что на глаза его навернулись слезы. Он прижался к спине Визары между его полуразвернутых крыльев, обнял, проводя по груди, нащупал соски, потерся пахом об основание хвоста. Хотелось прижать к себе каждую частицу этого теплого тела, хотелось осыпать его ласками, покрывать поцелуями — и не отпускать больше никогда. Тейнава запрокинул голову, нашел костные выступы на затылке Визары, подразнил их языком — он по себе знал, насколько они чувствительны.</p><p>В паху у него уже словно костер развели, а Визаре явно нравились прикосновения к основанию хвоста, и он терся о Тейнаву, слегка вилял бедрами, и его вздохи становились все откровеннее.</p><p>— Милый, — прошептал он, обернувшись к Тейнаве. На его лице отражалась какая-то нерешительность, но Тейнава ответил ему:</p><p>— Дорогой мой! Твои крылья прекраснее всего, что я видел в своей жизни! Они прекраснее цветов, и листьев, и облаков!</p><p>— Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю жизнь, — проговорил Визара.</p><p>Тейнава не помнил, как они добрались до лохани с теплой водой. Как освободились от остатков одежды, как погрузились в душистую воду. Помнил только, что все еще боялся повредить хрупкие крылья Визары, а тот тихо смеялся — словно ворковал. Помнил, что Визара вылизывал ему кожу вокруг хвоста, а потом целовал хвост по всей длине — до самого кончика. Помнил вкус Визары на своих губах и языке, и его большой член, пропахший ароматической солью и из-за нее тоже солоноватый. И нежный шепот, полный наивных и трогательных признаний…</p><p>И его крылья, распахнутые над их разгоряченными телами в воде, помнил тоже.</p><p>Потом они выбирались из остывшей воды и ласково промокали пушистыми полотенцами ставшую очень чувствительной кожу, то и дело переплетая хвосты и соприкасаясь губами. А потом они, как и мечтал Тейнава, распростерлись на простыне, и Визара уютно устроился у него на груди, накрыв его одним крылом. А поверх крыла легло мягкое, невесомо теплое одеяло…</p><p>Когда Тейнава проснулся, в окне тускло брезжил рассвет. Красный, холодный и неприветливый, как все ассасины Темного Братства, вместе взятые, он злил и будоражил. Дождь перестал, небо стало голым и пустым — вчерашней бурей оббило последние листья, и их яркая желтизна вся мокла под ногами в стоячих лужах.</p><p>Тейнава, затаив дыхание, легко-легко коснулся губами лица спящего Визары. «Я люблю тебя», — прошептал он.</p><p>Как только он выполнит этот даэдров заказ, они поженятся.<br/>Визара поймет его. Конечно же, поймет. Они с Очивой объяснят ему, что у них не было выбора — рожденный под знаком Тени становится Темным Ящером, и по-другому не бывает, но это ведь не значит, что он лишается и здравого разума, и любящего сердца?</p><p>И они обязательно подружатся с Очивой. Она ведь такая добрая, его милая сестричка, с ней нельзя не подружиться</p><p>Они все подружатся с его Визарой, его товарищи, его семья — и каджит М'Радж-Дар, и Антуанетта Мари, и Винсент Вальтиери, и Аркуэн… Люсьен Лашанс, наверное, не подружится, он вообще не способен ни с кем дружить, но и обижать его не будет. Потому что тот, кто обидит Визару, будет иметь дело с ним, с Тейнавой.</p><p>Тейнава тихонько выбрался из постели Визары, укрыл его одеялом и на цыпочках вышел из шорной лавки.</p><p>Холодная сырость не мешала ему. Это Аркуэн мог злиться и брюзжать, а М'Радж-Дар, чуть что, начинал чихать — уроженцу жаркого Эльсвейра такая погода была хуже ножа в горле. А Тейнаве она была в радость.</p><p>Он хорошо помнил время смены стражи.</p><p>Он разузнал планировку дворца вельможи-вампира.</p><p>Сейчас он уже должен проснуться и приступить к утреннему туалету. Потом — уединиться с газетой и с трубочкой, уж неизвестно, что он там курит. За это время прислуга накрывает на стол — и все они будут сосредоточены в столовой, в обширной столовой, больше похожей на залу. Если надвинуть на лицо капюшон, подобрать хвост и повязать широкий фартук, можно сойти за кого-то из слуг и беспрепятственно пробраться через черный ход. Взять какой-то поднос или кофейник для достоверности…</p><p>С кухни в столовую ведет особая лестница.</p><p>Подняться по ней. Отставить поднос и прокрасться по коридору в комнату вампира.</p><p>Вылезти из окна. Даэдра бы задрали вчерашнюю бурю — насколько легче удалось бы скрыться, если бы на деревьях вокруг дворца еще оставались листья, а крыша не была бы такой мокрой и скользкой. Но настоящий ассасин справится и не с такими трудностями!</p><p>Он проскользнул к черному ходу. К нему как раз подходил молочник; Тейнава ударил его сзади по затылку, оттащил за угол — бедняга застонал, и Тейнаве пришлось его связать и сунуть в рот его же капюшон. Убивать посторонних во время выполнения заказа он считал ниже своего достоинства Темного Ящера.</p><p>Подхватил бидоны с молоком.</p><p>Повязался фартуком молочника.</p><p>Никто и не взглянул на него — слуги в этом особняке были заняты каждый своим делом. Вампир неплохо их вышколил — все торопились, опасаясь вызвать его недовольство. С кухни в столовую текли реки слуг с подносами, уставленными лакомыми яствами и дорогими винами, из столовой раздавалось бряцанье утвари и переговоры лакеев. Рот Тейнавы помимо его воли наполнился слюной: он ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня, а таких деликатесов не пробовал сроду.</p><p>Ничего, подумал он. Когда мы с Визарой поженимся, мы вдвоем будем каждый день готовить наши аргонианские блюда — пальчики оближешь!</p><p>Когда он вошел к вампиру, тот надсадно кашлял. Газета выпала у него из рук, и на первой полосе Тейнава заметил набранную крупным шрифтом статью за подписью Адамуса Филиды, и даже успел прочесть несколько слов — Филида зачем-то взялся обличать Темное Братство. Но читать было некогда.</p><p>Характерный запах лунного сахара разносился по вычурно обставленной спальне, однако на реакцию вампира это никак не повлияло. Он мгновенно вскочил, одной рукой нащупывая колокольчик для вызова прислуги, а второй выхватывая меч — тоже вычурно украшенный, скорее парадный или церемониальный, но проверять на себе его заточку и баланс Тейнава не собирался.</p><p>Поднырнул под его руку с мечом.</p><p>Ударом хвоста отшвырнул резко звякнувший колокольчик.</p><p>И всадил кинжал одним, стократ отточенным движением…</p><p>Ему всегда было интересно, как умирают вампиры.</p><p>Оказалось — так же, как и все остальные. Так же распахивается под лезвием горло, скалясь только что прорезанной улыбкой смерти. Так же обрастает бахромой кровавых капель, неправдоподобно ярких в сером утреннем свете. Так же всхлипывает воздух в перерезанной трахее, так же в последний раз в жизни дергаются губы, пытаясь сделать последний вдох, так же безвольно обмякает тело, неуклюже сваливаясь в натекающую кровавую лужу. Так же нелепо выворачивается голова, держась на одной полоске кожи…</p><p>В этом особняке в принципе можно было бы набрать много ценного, но Тейнава подумал — и решил не рисковать: прислуга могла вот-вот сбежаться. Поэтому он прихватил только шкатулку с драгоценностями.</p><p>То, что сгодится девушке, он отдаст Очиве.</p><p>А все остальное — Визаре. Украсит его крылья тонкими серебряными цепочками, голову с изящными костными выростами — изумрудной диадемой, так подходящей к его зеленой коже, а запястья — резными массивными браслетами. Он будет самым красивым женихом Тамриэля, его Визара.</p><p>Он забежал в убежище, отчитался о выполнении заказа, перекусил и поспешил к Визаре.</p><p>Уже на подходе что-то кольнуло его в груди.</p><p>Дверь в шорную лавку была открыта и со скрипом качалась туда-сюда.</p><p>Холод, сырость, ветер… зачем ее открывать? И неужели скрип и хлопанье не действуют Визаре на нервы? Что, если он пошел купить кожи у скорняка, а в его отсутствие в лавку забрался вор? Что-то подсказывало Тейнаве, что вор — это мелочи, что в лавке произошло страшное, непоправимое…</p><p>Он не хотел верить себе — всегда верил, это чувство из ниоткуда много раз спасало ему жизнь, но только не сегодня.</p><p>Вбежал в лавку.</p><p>Запах крови ударил ему в нос.</p><p>Никто из Темного Братства не убивал так, как Тейнава, — отточенным ударом в горло, но у каждого из ассасинов был свой «почерк». Голова Визары, лежавшего среди инструментов и кусков кожи, была вывернута, переломанные крылья — наполовину распахнуты, а грудь разрублена мечом.</p><p>Тейнава знал этот меч — хорошо заточенный, но не заостренный и потому пригодный только для рубящих ударов, не колющих. Знал и удар — наискосок от плеча к паху.</p><p>М'Радж-Дар…</p><p>Тейнава опустился на колени.</p><p>— Милый, — прошептал он. — Самые прекрасные крылья на свете, самая чистая душа на свете. Визара мой…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Словно ослепнув и оглохнув, он брел, сам не зная куда. Вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку.</p><p>— Братик, — окликнула его Очива. — Братик! Что с тобой?</p><p>— Шорник, — глухо произнес Тейнава. — Аргонианин из шорной лавки…</p><p>Очива вздохнула.</p><p>— Я тоже расстроилась, — призналась она. — Как-никак, земляк, а я с ним так и не познакомилась, и седельник он хороший… Но на него провели Темное Таинство. Винсент не стал поручать это тебе, ты же сказал ему, что не будешь выполнять на аргониан…</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Тейнава. — Кто?</p><p>— М'Радж-Дар, — убито сказала Очива.</p><p>— Нет, это не важно, он не мог отказаться. Кто провел Темное Таинство, я спрашиваю?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — сказала Очива.</p><p>— «Не знаю» или «не говорю, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, братик»?</p><p>— Если бы я знала! Я и сама бы его прирезала, — вдруг выпалила Очива. — Эти людишки готовы убить нас всех только за то, что мы от них отличаемся…</p><p>Тейнава изумленно отстранился от сестры. Он никогда не слышал от нее ничего подобного и даже не подозревал, что ее как-то задевает отношение горожан.</p><p>— Он был хорошим парнем, — проговорил он. Слова горько толкались в горле, будто перерезанном тупым кинжалом. — Очень хорошим. Самым лучшим. Не было никакой причины…</p><p>Очива вздохнула.</p><p>— Пошли в убежище, братик, — сказала она.</p><p>Снова припустил дождь, такой же унылый и холодный, но Тейнава не стал набрасывать капюшон. Пусть вода течет по его лицу.</p><p>Пусть Очива думает, что это вода, а не слезы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>